


What you think you know doesn't always seem to be

by BeautifulAngel4ever



Category: Superman/Batman - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulAngel4ever/pseuds/BeautifulAngel4ever
Summary: This is about a story of 3 generations of loves, but only ONE became the GREATEST of them all.This is my story of the past, present and future with help of a little magic .What if Bruce's father, wasn't what he seemed and appeared to have been?At what great lengths and cost would a birth dad go to protect his greatest treasure?





	What you think you know doesn't always seem to be

**NOTES: I know this IS going to be a LOT different then SMALLVILLE and GOTHAM. BEFORE you read the rest, I most warn you there will be Past, present and future mpreg and description of male pregnancy child birth ( child birth from a male) there will be a lot of characters that will be out of character but for good reason. PAST**

**Jor-el looks out at the sun setting down, only wearing a beautiful white silk robe, with his arms folded and him leaning over on the window sill , He was such in a daze, that he hadn't notice two crimson red eyes watching him from the bed, he got out of just moments before.**

****

"Something troubles you, I can sense it. What is wrong, my love? **"**

****

Jor-el, who was startled,  turned his head and sees those eyes staring at him, then he calms down a bit, cause those two eyes belonged to the love of his life, who is holding himself up with his arms behind him , barely noticeable biting his lower lip, out of habit, whenever he senses something wrong.

****

Jor-el sighs and looks back out the window.

****

"I can't help but think,What if something goes wrong, Thomas?"he says sadly and barely audible

****

Thomas stands up off of their make shift bed, silk black sheets slowly going down his body, as he walks over to Jor-el, with nothing on ,he slowly turns Jor-el's body to face him, but Jor-el is still staring outside at the sunset. 

****

"Jor-el, please look at me" he says mildly, Jor-el doesn't look at him. "Please, Jor-el" Thomas closes his eyes, and swallows and says  "Please" one last time, in a small pleading, faint whisper.

****

Jor-el puts his arms down, sighs,very quietly swallows and looks at him with tears in his eyes

****

"What if, you (he points to Thomas) die giving birth to our baby here? and  I (he points to himself)  wouldn't be able to be there to help you through it. You and I (he points to Thomas and then himself) both know that male pregnancy childbirth is VERY dangerous and is practically suicidal.Do you know why I was so angry and frustrated about me and you BREAKING  this one (he uses his index finger to represent 1) FORBIDDEN RULE, because 1 person , just 1, out of 1,000 , have lived through male pregnancy childbirth. All it takes is, ONE small thing going wrong,( He shows Thomas with his thumb and index finger a cm apart) and.."

****

Thomas grabs Jor-el's face and french kisses him hard.Jor-el slowly calms down, Thomas looks at him after the kiss was over. "Hey, what am I? Am I a kryptonian? " Jor-el sighs and shakes his head no. " then, what am I, Jor-el?" Jor-el sighs and looks at him with tears going down his face." Your a phenix," Thomas places one of  Jor-el's hands on top of his still flatten abdomen.  "Damn straight I am and it's going to take a LOT more than a little bit of pain of bring our beautiful baby into this galaxy to stop me " Thomas and Jor-el smile a little. Jor-el puts his other hand on Thomas's stomach as well and caresses it like its his world, HIS lifeline " I am STRONGER then I look, my love." Jor-el looks at him. " I hope so my love " he kissed Thomas on the forehead, and then turned them both around to where Thomas was in front of him, both looking outside and Jor-el sighs as they both watched the rest of the sunset on Earth." I hope so,"

****

 

****


End file.
